Pokémon Generaciones: Orígenes
by The Black Knight Zero
Summary: Las leyendas nunca mueren. Es más que un dicho o una simple metáfora. Es un hecho, aquel que ha transcendido en la historia, conmoviendo y emocionando la vida de muchos, jamás desaparece. Porque aunque los héroes siempre son recordados, las leyendas son para siempre, porque están escritas en la eternidad, y sus historias, son dignas de ser contadas.


Pokémon Generaciones  
Orígenes

* * *

Azul

* * *

—¡FELICIDADES ROJO!

Todo el pequeño valle que formaba Pueblo Paleta, un recinto al borde de Kanto, conocido por ser siempre calmo y tranquilo, se encontraba ahora alborotado, ruidoso, y sobretodo alegre.

Pero bueno, como no estarlo, después de todo, una de las jóvenes promesas de su pequeño pueblo, y el único hijo de una querida mujer del vecindario acababa de volver de su viaje por la región.

¡Y nada más y nada menos que convertido en el campeón!

Todos se habían reunido para celebrar el triunfo del chico en esa noche estrellada, llena de risas, iluminado por la luz de la luna y de los Pokémon de tipo fuego. Incluso las criaturas de bolsillo que deambulaban salvajemente por los alrededores de la Ruta 1 se habían unido a la fiesta.

Todos, menos uno.

—Vamos Azul, se nos hace tarde.

—Ve tú si quieres Dalia…

El joven nieto del mundialmente reconocido Profesor Pokémon, Samuel Oak, no estaba compartiendo el mismo humor que los demás pueblerinos presentaban.

Vistiendo con su habitual polera negra y sus pantalones morados, el chico se encontraba dándole la espalda a una hermosa jovencita de cortos cabellos rubios que no parecía ser mucho mayor que él.

La chica se encontraba haciendo un lindo puchero al ver que su terco hermano menor no daba su brazo a torcer para ir a celebrar con el resto del pueblo el triunfo de su rival.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco podía culparlo mucho por ello…

—Como quieras Azul— Suspiro la mayor de la actual generación de los Oak—. Aprovecha este tiempo para pensar en las palabras del abuelo, tal vez aprendas algo después de todo este tiempo— Y sin más la joven salió de la habitación, dejando al adolescente solo.

—¿Aprender algo después de todo este tiempo?— Repitió casi en un gruñido Azul una vez su hermana se había ido, apretando sus puños con enojo.

¡AGH!

En un arrebato, el chico no aguanto más lanzando la almohada de su cama hacia donde antes estaba su hermana soltando un gran grito de frustración, ira y decepción.

FLASH

Como si sintieran que su entrenador estaba en problemas, tres Pokémon salieron de las diversas esferas rojas y blancas que se encontraban tiradas en la cama del joven Oak.

Un pequeño ser que caminaba en cuatro patas de pelaje oscuro y apariencia de zorro, pero con características felinas.

Un majestuoso ave más grande que el adolescente con una gran cresta amarilla y roja cayendo de su cabeza.

Y una pequeña rata castaña con grandes colmillos.

—Tsk.

Ignorando a las tres criaturas que habían salido, preocupados por su amigo y maestro, Azul salió hacia el balcón de su hogar recostándose en la baranda, viendo a lo lejos como el pueblo celebraba la victoria de Rojo.

Como celebraran SU derrota contra Rojo.

—No es justo…

—Pidgeot— De repente Azul sintió como un peso extra se posaba sobre su cabeza.

Desde que su fiel compañera voladora había evolucionado, había tomado la costumbre de posar su cabeza sobre la suya propia para reconfortarlo cada vez que tenía algún pensamiento pesimista, o se sentía abatido tras una derrota contra Rojo.

—Umbreon.

Y claro, su primer Pokémon, su fiel Eevee que había alcanzado la evolución de tipo siniestro una noche como esta en la que ambos se habían jurado superar los límites de su fuerza, no iba a estar menos consciente del estado emocional de su entrenador.

El zorro con aros dorados se encontraba levantado en dos patas apoyándose contra la baranda, refregándose contra la cintura de su entrenador.

Esto le provocaba cierta emoción a Azul, después de todo, ahí estaban ellos, igual a cuando perdieron contra Rojo por primera vez.

Sus dos primeros compañeros de aventuras.

O mejor dicho…

—Raticate…

Sus tres primeros compañeros.

Aferrándose con sus pequeñas patas a las piernas de su entrenador, se encontraba su Pokémon más "débil", el Pokémon rata, y que junto a Umbreon y Pidgeot formaba parte de su tríada inicial cuando aún ni siquiera habían ganado su primera medalla de gimnasio.

Su Raticate.

—Raticate…— El joven de cabellos castaños no despego la vista de su pequeño amigo.

Agachándose hasta su altura, rodeado de sus otros dos Pokémon, el chico empezó a rascar tras la oreja del roedor, escuchándose sus chillidos de satisfacción por esto.

Azul rió a lo bajo por esto, pero no se detuvo, y sin hacerse esperar su ave y zorro reclamaron también mimos de parte de su entrenador, el cual no se los negó.

—Gracias chicos, pero tranquilos, estoy bien— Les aseguro, ahora más tranquilo viendo a sus Pokémon que le sonreían cada uno a su manera. Y entonces una vez más enfoco su mirada en su Raticate, y no pudo evitar que una memoria de cuando apenas su aventura estaba en su apogeo regresara a su mente.

-XXXX-

Flashback

-XXXX-

DING DING DING DING DING

El inconfundible sonido de sus Pokémon recuperando su salud lo hizo acercarse al mostrador, donde una linda jovencita de casi veinte años usando un traje de enfermera y con un peculiar peinado rosado lo esperaba con una amable sonrisa, haciéndole entrega de unas cuatro esferas rojas y blancas.

—Gracias por esperar— Le dijo la chica sin borrar su amable expresión haciéndole entrega de las Pokeballs— Somos especialistas en devolver la forma a los Pokémon. ¡Vuelve siempre que quieras!

—Sí, gracias— Contesto de forma algo seca Azul, no queriendo hablar de más.

No es que fuera alguna clase de malagradecido ni nada por el estilo, era que solamente no estaba de buen humor.

Acababa de obtener su tercera medalla de gimnasio, había vencido a todos los entrenadores de la Ruta 9 y la Ruta 10, incluyendo también a los del Túnel Roca sin necesidad de recuperar la energía de sus Pokémon hasta llegar a Pueblo Lavanda.

Todo lo había podido hacer sin sudar ni una gota, pero aun así…

¡Aun así no podía vencer al maldito de Rojo!

—Maldición— Murmuro con molestia tras estos pensamientos.

No lograba entender que era lo que pasaba, capturaba a los mejores Pokémon, los entrenaba para hacerles subir sus habilidades hasta su máximo potencial, pero aun así no lograba derrotar al equipo de Rojo… Tal vez…

—Tal vez, no es todo mi culpa— Dijo con su flequillo tapando su frente, viendo a una de sus Pokeballs en específico.

La Pokeball de su Raticate.

No lo pensó más, esa debía ser la verdadera causa.

Sin pensarlo más fue directo a la PC mientras sacaba su Tarjeta de Entrenador y la pasaba por el terminal de la máquina.

—Bienvenido, Entrenador Pokémon Azul— Escucho la voz robótica del aparato a la vez que se habría un menú de opciones frente a él.

Sin pensarlo mucho entro en el Sistema de Almacenamiento Pokémon de Bill. Puso la Pokeball encima de una plataforma a la vez que le daba a la opción de mover Pokémon y observaba la lista de los que había capturado.

En uno de sus huecos libres tomo a su reciente Growlithe, tan pronto como su Pokeball apareció la guardo con las demás. El problema venia ahora, necesitaba poder, y sabía quién podía darle esa ayuda extra para su aventura.

—Contigo será imposible que pierda ahora—Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar en esto apretando el botón de cambio enseguida, tomando la Pokeball de su nuevo Pokémon.

Un poderoso Gyarados.

¡Con el sería imparable!

Pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la figura de su Raticate en la PC, por un minuto pensó en que tal vez se estaba equivocando…

No, no se equivocaba.

Esto no era su culpa.

No podía ser su culpa.

No es que fuera un mal entrenador.

Es que sus Pokémon eran muy débiles.

Su Raticate, era muy débil.

—Esto es lo mejor— Y sin más que decir procedió a retirarse.

—¿De verdad creés que esto es lo mejor niño?— Pero una rasposa y algo aguda voz lo interrumpió.

El menor de los Oak dio media vuelta para ver a quién le hablaba, encontrándose con una anciana que parecía de la edad de su abuelo, vistiendo ropas ostentosas y usando un bastón con una Pokeball como pomo.

—¿Me está hablando a mí?— Pregunto para asegurarse el castaño alzando una ceja, no sabiendo si esta señora estaba realmente en sus cabales para dirigirse a él.

—La juventud de hoy en día, no sabe respetar a sus mayores— La mujer no le respondió, simplemente se acercó a él sonriendo de forma burlona—. De verás te pareces a tu abuelo, tienes la misma cara de idiota que él tenía.

—¡¿Qué me has dicho?!— Exclamo obviamente ofendido el joven.

—Pero tienes mucho más carácter, eso te lo reconozco— Continuo la señora ignorando la ira del chico—. Sígueme muchacho, es hora de que aprendas un poco de tus mayores.

Azul no estaba seguro, pero al ver a la anciana caminar fuera del Centro Pokémon algo dentro de él le hizo seguirla, viendo por última vez la PC antes de cerrar sesión y continuar su camino.

-XXXX-

Unos minutos más tarde

-XXXX-

Su plan inicial al pasar por Pueblo Lavanda no era darle una lección de vida al mocoso del viejo Oak, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y ciertamente no perdía nada haciéndolo, ya luego podría cobrarle este favor a su antiguo rival.

—Oye, ¿falta mucho aún anciana?

Aunque que el chico Oak fuera tan atrevido le estaba empezando a cansar.

—Relajate mocoso— Le dijo con toda la paciencia que le quedaba, antes de ver el gran edificio en forma de torre frente a ella con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro—, ya hemos llegado.

Azul también vio el edificio, leyendo el cartel principal del mismo.

Cementerio Pokémon de Pueblo Lavanda.

La conocida Torre Pokémon.

—Adelante niño, sígueme, a menos que le temas a los fantasmas jajaja— Ignorando la sorprendida cara del joven junto a ella, la señora entró.

—Oiga, espéreme— Ya habiendo llegado hasta aquí no podía dar marcha atrás, además, él nunca le ha tenido miedo a los fantasmas.

Lo que lo esperaría dentro sería justo lo que se imaginaba de un lugar en donde se daba descanso a esos pobres Pokémon que han caído debilitados y no podían ser curados a tiempo, gente llorando y luciendo ropas oscuras en pena por sus pérdidas, mientras que otras, más maduras a su parecer, se encontraban rezándole a algunas de las tumbas.

—Camina, aún no hemos llegado— Ignorando la pena de los demás, la mujer siguió de frente hacia las escaleras seguida por el adolescente que había decidido mantener silencio, en respeto a las personas y sus Pokémon caídos.

Subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, el joven se vio rodeado de múltiples lápidas con varios nombres grabados en ellas. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en sus propios Pokémon estando bajo estas, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para espantar esas ideas de su mente fijando su vista en la espalda de la mujer.

—Me has arrastrado todo este tiempo sin decirme que es lo que quieres, ¡así qué explicame que estamos haciendo aquí ahora mismo o me largo!

—Es por esto que odio a los mocosos, son tan impacientes— Suspiro con pesadez la mujer, volteando a ver al chico con seriedad sin la sonrisa que había estado cargando durante todo su recorrido—. Te traje aquí a darte una lección niño.

—¿Una lección?, ¿tú a mí?— Dijo casi con gracia el muchacho— ¿Qué crees que puedes enseñarme anciana?

—A valorar la verdadera fuerza de los Pokémon— Moviéndose a un lado, dejando a la vista de Azul una de las lápidas en la habitación.

"En nombre de Clefable.

Fiel Pokémon y un gran amigo.

Que tus sueños trasciendan la verdad y los ideales, llevándote a las estrellas"

Leyendo el epitafio escrito en ella, Azul fijo la vista en la anciana, buscando respuestas. Ella solo suspiro, pero no se negó a la petición no dicha del Oak.

—Hace años, dos jóvenes entrenadores salieron de sus pueblos natales, ambos con el sueño de convertirse en los mejores y capturar a todos los Pokémon del mundo, incluyendo a los legendarios— Empezó a contar la mujer, hundiéndose en sus memorias.

"Ambos eran rivales, y desde siempre se habían enfrentado en retos para decidir quién era el mejor de los dos, incluso antes de tener cada cual a su propio Pokémon.

Pero cuando ambos emprendieron sus viajes, poco a poco uno de los dos empezó a resaltar por sobre al otro. No importaba que es lo que él tratara de hacer, su amigo siempre lo derrotaba.

Una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra y otra vez, perdió contra su rival, incluso este llego a obtener el puesto de campeón, y él seguía sin poder vencerlo.

Estaba abatido, su rivalidad se había convertido en una obsesión, quería vencerlo al fin, y buscaba cualquier excusa para justificar sus derrotas, hasta que al fin se convenció que la culpa no era de él.

Era de sus Pokémon.

Eran débiles, así de simple, no eran fuertes.

Y llego a la conclusión de que si sus Pokémon no eran fuertes, conseguiría aquellos que si lo fueran.

Poco a poco reemplazo a sus Pokémon originales, aquellos que lo habían acompañado desde el inicio, por otros que los demás le decían que eran más poderosos, hasta que al final solo quedo su primer compañero.

Su Pokémon inicial.

Se adentró en una cueva, donde le dijeron de la existencia de un poderoso Pokémon. Solo estaba acompañado por su inicial, nadie más venía con él para este trabajo.

Al final, logro encontrar a la criatura que buscaba, pero era más fuerte y escurridizo de lo que imaginaba. Obligo a su inicial a sus límites para así poder capturarlo, pero su desesperación provoco un derrumbe en la cueva.

Por suerte su fiel amigo logro apartarlo del camino justo a tiempo, pero a costa, de su propia vida."

—… ¿El Pokémon, era el Clefable de la lápida?— Pregunto el chico con seriedad.

—Si— Dijo la anciana.

—… ¿Tú eras ese entrenador, no es así?

—Exactamente— Le dijo dándose la vuelta para sonreírle de una forma que él joven no supo cómo interpretar—. En ese entonces al igual que tú estaba obsesionada con la victoria, y odiaba perder. Al final, eso me costó lo que más quería, pero no me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde— La mujer soltó un suspiro pesado, mientras acariciaba la lápida de su Pokémon.

—…— El chico no sabía que decir, sentía cierta pena por la mujer, pero también tenía miedo, después de todo…

Ambos eran iguales.

—Pero sabes, eso me enseño algo, algo qué si hubiera sabido antes, tal vez hubiera podido evitar todo lo sucedido— Exclamo haciendo que el joven recuperara un poco de su ánimo.

—¿Qué cosa?— Pregunto con interés, la mujer solo sonrío a lo bajo por esto.

—Pokémon fuertes, o Pokémon débiles, es solo la visión egoísta que tiene todo el mundo. Si un entrenador es bueno, debería ser capaz de ganar con sus favoritos— Dijo, retomando su caminar pasando junto al chico—. No existen malos Pokémon muchacho, solo malos entrenadores, no lo olvides— Y tras esto procedió a retirarse dejándolo solo.

—¡Espera!— Grito el chico para detener a la señora que volteo a verlo por encima de su hombro alzando una ceja—, ¿quién eres tú?— Pregunto por última vez el Oak.

A fin de cuentas, después de toda esta aventura, no había oído el nombre de su acompañante.

La mujer solo sonrió antes de responder.

—Yo soy Agatha, del Alto Mando— Contesto sin borrar su sonrisa, casi riéndose al ver la cara de sorpresa del joven—. Mis Pokémon y yo te estaremos esperando al final de tu aventura, Azul Oak, nieto de Samuel Oak, y eso incluye a mi Clefable— Y sin más la recién revelada miembro del Alto Mando se retiró, mientras que de la Pokeball en su bastón un humo purpura salía escuchándose una espectral risa que se oía como un "gegegege".

Y a pesar de que la señora ya no se encontraba junto a él, Azul aún estaba en shock, después de todo había acompañado a un Miembro del Alto Mando…

¡Y no la había retado a un combate Pokémon!

¡Maldición!

—Tsk, deje pasar una gran oportunidad— Suspiro, antes de ver la lápida frente a él, y tras un momento asintió con fuerza dispuesto a salir—, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir anciana. No cometeré los mismos errores que tú, venceré cualquier obstáculo frente a mí, a mí manera, y con la fuerza de mis Pokémon.

Azul hablaba con decisión, con una nueva motivación corriendo por su mente, pero antes de que pudiera salir una presencia familiar se puso en su camino.

—…— Frente a él, vistiendo sus habituales ropas rojizas, además de cargar a un inconfundible ratón amarillo en su hombro, estaba su rival.

Aquel que le había estado dando problemas desde el inicio de su aventura.

Rojo.

—Vaya, quién diría que te encontraría aquí, ¿acaso tus Pokémon se han debilitado?— Pregunto, pero, aunque sin intención, más que preocupación, se podía encontrar un tono de broma en sus palabras.

—…— Como siempre, su silencioso amigo no respondió, solo negó con la cabeza para contestarle.

—Me alegro, pero bueno, si tus Pokémon no se han debilitado, ¡entonces yo lo haré!— Un destello retador se encontró en sus ojos, misma que Rojo tenía mientras ambos tomaban una de sus Pokeballs—. ¡Hoy te derrotaré Rojo!— Y sin más, un nuevo combate estaba a punto de comenzar…

-XXXX-

Flashback Fin

-XXXX-

—¿Raticate/Pidgeot/Umbreon?— Sus tres compañeros se le quedaron viendo con confusión ladeando sus cabezas un poco, después de todo se había quedado un largo rato viendo a la nada sin decirles alguna otra cosa.

Una suave risa se escapó de sus labios por esto.

—Ya les dije chicos, estoy bien— Tras esto se levantó, recostándose en el barandal del balcón con sus brazos cruzados dando un largo suspiro—. Supongo que al final, no logré comprender bien lo que la anciana me dijo esa vez.

TAP TAP TAP.

El sonido de pisadas subiendo por las escaleras que daban a su habitación lo hicieron suspirar de nuevo, y al oír la puerta abrirse supo que su hermana había vuelto para tratar de sacarlo a la dichosa fiesta de Rojo una vez más.

—Ya te lo dije Dalia, no pienso ir a ninguna…— Pero sus palabras callaron en su garganta al ver quien estaba ahí, después de todo, aunque no cargará su usual ropa de aventuras, esa desgraciada rata amarilla siempre iba a estar reposando en sus hombros.

Era Rojo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Rojo?— Preguntó con algo de recelo frunciendo su ceño levemente, sus Pokémon habían decidido tomar algo de distancia de él.

—…— El rival del Oak no reconoció el enojo en las palabras del entrenador, y en vez de eso se acercó a él tendiéndole un pedazo de pastel con una nota escrita en ella.

—"_A pesar de tu terquedad, la madre de Rojo te mandó un poco del pastel que preparó para la fiesta, ¡así que no seas malagradecido y dale las gracias aunque sea por esto!"_

Un tic surgió en su ojo izquierdo al reconocer la letra de su hermana en el pequeño escrito.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo tenía razón, no podía ser malagradecido.

—Gracias…—Casi sintió como su estómago le exigía devolver su cena al decirle esas palabras a Rojo, pero de alguna forma logro contenerlas.

—…

—Umbreon— Aunque lo que si no esperaba era ver a su fiel compañero suspirar de gusto mientras que su rival le daba mimos.

¡Eso era alta traición!

—¡Pero qué crees que estás haciendo!— Exclamo con enojo justificado el entrenador, a la vez que su Pokémon se apartaba de Red en un salto.

—…— Mientras que Rojo y su Pikachu lo miraban confundido, su compañero solo agachaba la cabeza con una expresión de falsa culpa, no pudo evitar decir un leve "traidor" por esto.

—Como sea, ya me diste el pastel, así que ya puedes irte— Lo quería lejos de él pero ya, de todas las personas en ese pequeño pueblo, Rojo era el último al que quería ver, hasta preferiría tener otra charla con su abuelo a estar otro segundo en su presencia.

Sin responder, como era usual en él, Rojo solo asintió, procediendo a retirarse.

Pero entonces, mientras lo veía irse, algo le hizo pensar que no estaba bien.

Le hizo VER que no estaba bien.

—Maldita anciana…—Gruño a lo bajo el chico, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

¡ESPERA ROJO!

El repentino grito de su rival logro tomarlo por sorpresa. Girando su siempre estoico rostro hacia él, Rojo se encontró con un Azul cruzado de brazos gruñendo y maldiciendo a lo bajo, una muy peculiar y rara escena si le preguntaban.

—Creo que… creo que ya sé porque siempre pierdo contra ti… porqué es que eres mejor que yo— Se sinceró con dificultad el adolescente, incapaz de ver a la cara a su rival—. Pienso, que es por la unión que tienes con tus Pokémon, no los escoges pensando que son los más fuertes, lo haces pensando que son tus amigos, ¿cierto?

—…— Como siempre Rojo no respondió, aunque no era necesario, Azul sabía la respuesta.

—Yo, yo aún no creo poder entrenar a mis Pokémon como tú lo haces, pero está bien, encontrare mi propio camino para superarte, y no apartaré a mis Pokémon esta vez, ahora, llegaremos más allá de nuestros límites juntos, y así algún día…— Durante todo su discurso no se había dignado a ver a Rojo, pero en este momento lo sintiendo justo, mirándolo con una chispa que Azul no había tenido desde su última derrota— algún día volveré a enfrentarme a ti, y tomar lo que me pertenece, ¡recuperare mi título de campeón!

Estirando su puño hasta Rojo, Azul estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento tras todo lo que se acababa de soltar, nunca había sido tan sincero en su vida, y no pensó que el primero que lo oiría hablar así fuera su rival.

—… Te estaré esperando.

—¡!— No estaba seguro de si sus oídos le estaban fallando o algo así, pero Azul rápidamente fijo su mirada en Rojo, pero entonces un objeto tapo su visión, atrapándolo rápidamente con sus manos.

—Estaré esperando ese momento, para que peleemos una vez más, Azul— Diciendo la frase más larga que Azul lo había escuchado decir desde que empezaron su viaje, Rojo se retiró, dejando al entrenador solo.

El joven Oak aún estaba muy sorprendido, pero rápidamente despejo esas ideas de su mente, viendo junto a sus curiosos Pokémon el objeto en su mano.

Una esfera transparente con un extraño símbolo parecido al ADN dentro de ella.

Una Piedra Activadora.

Sonriendo con ferocidad Azul apretó su puño con su recién obtenida piedra activadora, viendo donde antes estaba su rival.

—Ya verás, algún te superaré Rojo, ¡lo juro!

-XXXX-

Tres años después

-XXXX-

El Monte Plateado, probablemente el lugar más peligroso que se podía encontrar en toda la región de Kanto y Johto.

El valle que lo rodeaba estaba plagada de Pokémon que habían sido entrenados por el entrenador más despiadado de todos, la vida misma. Y ni hablar de los Pokémon que habitaban dentro de la montaña. Incluso se decía que el poderoso Moltres, una de las tres Aves Legendarias, descansaba allí.

Y aun así allí estaba él, acompañado de su fiel Umbreon, vistiendo de forma abrigada para protegerse del cruel frío que había en la zona, caminando por la nieve dejando sus huellas como muestra de que él estaba ahí.

—No ha sido fácil encontrarte luego de estos tres años mi viejo amigo— Las palabras de Azul estaban siendo dirigidas a la gran ventisca frente a él, a la vez que avanzaba a través de ella—, pero he venido a cumplir nuestra promesa, hace años que estoy listo…

Lanzando una Pokeball que tenía en su mano izquierda, rápidamente su grandiosa Pidgeot se hizo presente, batiendo sus ahora más fuertes alas haciendo desaparecer la tormenta.

—Rojo— Una sonrisa se formó en su cara al ver a su rival frente a frente después de tanto tiempo.

—…— Fiel a su naturaleza, el legendario entrenador no dijo palabra alguna, pero una sutil sonrisa se apodero de su rostro y también el del Pikachu en su hombro, a la vez que ambos veían las correas alrededor del cuerpo del ave, de donde se sujetaba una megapiedra.

—Creo que sabes a que he venido no es así— Su Umbreon soltaba un gruñido, a la vez que su Pidgeot despegaba el vuelo sutilmente. En respuesta el Pikachu de Rojo saco electricidad de sus mejillas, y un Charizard salía de una Pokeball rugiendo de forma imponente.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron y se conectaron, ya todo estaba dicho.

¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!

Fin.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Bueno, hola a todos, aquí Zero trayendo su primera historia para este fandom.

Juego Pokémon desde los juegos de la cuarta generación, es decir, desde Pokémon Perla, Diamante y Platino, aunque el primero que pase fueron los remakes Pokémon Heart Gold y Soul Silver (que son también mis juegos favoritos de la saga), y debo decir que desde ese momento me engancho de forma increíble, incluso ahora que ya soy un adolescente/adulto, me emociona demasiado ver el anuncio de cualquier nuevo juego para esta gran saga.

Debo decirlo todo, al inicio mis equipos de Pokémon eran toda una mierda, hasta que ingrese al competitivo, y claro, en mis inicios la única razón por la que era bueno, era porque solo usaba a los "mejores", los OU u Over Used, los más usados en el competitivo, nada más ni nada menos. Y fue así hasta la generación actual, la séptima, donde salió el que ahora mismo es mi Pokémon favorito, Incineroar. Y digo que fue así porque ese Pokémon que tanto me gusto, cayó al NU, es decir, con los Never Used, los que nunca se usan en el competitivo.

Y viendo eso recordé la frase que Karen nos dice en Pokémon Heart Gold y Soul Silver, Pokémon fuertes o Pokémon débiles, un verdadero entrenador puede ganar con sus favoritos.

Y así es como pase de ser un jugador común del competitivo a uno a más irregular, que tiene desde algunos Pokémon muy usados, hasta Pokémon que nadie ve en combates comúnmente. Eso fue lo que me inspiro a escribir esto.

Pokémon Orígenes: Generaciones, va a ser como la secuela de Pokémon Orígenes Rojo y Pokémon Generaciones, dos obras maestras de animación de la saga (ojala el anime fuera más así carajo), y aquí publicare One-shots basados en rivales, personajes recurrentes, y claro, los protagonistas de estos grandes juegos, empezando con este de Azul, quién creo que se parece un poco a mí en mis inicios en el competitivo.

No sé cuándo vuelva a publicar un capítulo para esta nueva historia, pero espero con ansias ver sus opiniones al respecto, además, ya he alargado mucho esta nota.

Esto es todo por ahora amigos, así que, yo soy Zero, y sin más que decir me despido. Sayonara.


End file.
